I Met You At A Care Free Time
by Emmett's Penguin
Summary: The girls go on a vacation with their dad and meet some guys and it's love at first sight. Let's see what happens. Em/B J/A E/R
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading a whole bunch of Bella and Emmett stories today cause I obviously have no life, XD and I thought they matched up good and I liked a lot of them so I decided to write my own. :D I don't own any of the characters; Stephanie Meyers does. :3 Btw this is all human. :O**

It was the summer of 2010. Bella and her family were on their usual summer vacation to California; Malibu to be exact. Every year her, her 2 sisters and her dad would leave their home in North Carolina and travel there by RV. Since their father was away a lot that was the one thing they always looked forward to every year.

"Can you believe it?" Rosalie said from the front seat of the RV. "Hey Daddy? Can I drive?" Alice asked sweetly. "Sorry honey. Last time you drove we just barely missed that famous tree." Charlie replied never taking his eyes off the road. "But we're renting cars for when we get there right?" Rosalie asked scared. "Calm down you guys." Bella said putting her hands on their shoulders as reassurance. "Daddy always rents us a car because he hates shopping with us." They all laughed when Charlie said "Lesson learned. Thank you." "Aw come on daddy. I bet it wasn't that bad." Alice said optimistically. "Oh it was." he groaned.

"Welcome to Malibu." Rosalie shouted from the passenger seat. "We're almost there." Charlie said excitedly. "The beach, the mall, the hot guys." Alice said dreamily. "All of my favorite things." Rosalie giggled. "And a dad's worse nightmare." Bella said looking at their dad. He looked uncomfortable. Bella knew that ever since they were born, that Charlie was WAY protective.

They RV rolled up to their Malibu beach house and the gate swung open. "Welcome back Mr. Swan." the security guard said. "Good to be back." he replied happily. Charlie parked the RV in the driveway and went outside to open up the trunk of the RV. "Come on out girls." he called to them. They grabbed their stuff out of the RV and proceeded to the trunk. They each grabbed their suitcase and walked up the pathway to the front door. Bella pulled out her key and opened the door. She pushed open the door as they raced inside to their usual rooms.

Bella pushed open her bedroom door; everything was how she left it. She grabbed her suitcase and placed it on the bed. She then proceeded to unzip it and put everything in it's proper place when Alice rushed into her room. "The view is even more awesome this year." she said squealing. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Look." she said pointing to me to look out my window. I walked over to the window and peered at the beach. "It's the beach. Same as always." she said confused. "Volley ball court." she said turning Bella's head. "Wow." Bella said; her mouth a gap. "They are beyond hot." Rosalie said joining them. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves." Alice said. "You've got your flirty face on." Bella said smiling. Rosalie smiled at us. "Let's do this." she smirked.

We all squealed and then changed into our swimsuits. Rosalie was wearing a yellow bikini, Alice was wearing a light pink bikini and Bella had on a sky blue bikini. "Bella you look fine." Alice said. "Stop trying to cover up." "I just feel so uncomfortable." Bella said throwing a white tank top on over her bikini top. Alice and Rosalie had put on shorts over their bottoms; and were holding three pairs of shades. "Pick one." Alice said. Bella picked the black pair, Rosalie snatched up the orange ones and Alice grabbed the purple shades. Alice opened up the back door and stepped out onto the patio. "Ready?" Rosalie said puckering her lips. "Ready." they replied.

They stepped out onto the beach and placed their towels close to the volley ball court; they pretended not to notice as the guys checked them out. "Check them out." the tall, muscular guy said smirking. "The blonde one is hot." the boy with the dirty blonde locks said. "No way dude. The one with the black hair is way hotter." said the boy with blonde hair. "No way. The brunette is the one to want." the tall, muscular guy said. Bella blushed when she heard him talk about her. Rosalie smiled. "We have them wrapped around our fingers." she said. Alice smiled and snuck a peek at the blonde one. She giggled when their eyes met. "Wait for them to talk to us." Rosalie said noticing Alice's actions. "But good job." Alice and Bella high fived when they saw the three guys starting to make their way over.

**Whooo hoooo. Chapter complete. :D love it? Hate it? Tell me whatcha think. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I no own Twilight. T.T I wish I did though. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except the plot; tis mine! :3 **

"Hey sweets." the guy with dirty blonde hair said coming on to Rosalie harder than he needed to. Rosalie got up and whispered into his ear. "No need to try so hard." she said. "I'm already hooked." She smiled at him and then sat back down onto her beach towel. He blushed light pink; turning his face so the others wouldn't see. "I'm Edward." he said extending his hand out to Rosalie. "And this is Jasper and Emmett." "I'm Emmett." the muscular boy with brown hair said. "They got it Emmett." Jasper said laughing. "I'm Rosalie. And this is Alice and Bella." she said introducing them to the boys. Alice smiled and waved but Bella stayed quiet. "Bella." Rosalie whispered to her. "Sorry. I'm just a little shy." Bella blushed.

Emmett studied Bella intently. Something about her made it impossible to turn away. He noticed the way she was so shy and reserved. She couldn't hide the way she felt; something that most girls hid inside. This was a first for him. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed endless. "Snap out of it Emmett. You sound like a stalker or something. All you have to do is keep your eyes off of her." he thought to himself. He turned back to the discussion at hand. "Why don't you guys sit down?" Rosalie said. "Sure." Edward said sitting down next to her. Emmett saw Jasper taking a great notice in Alice. "Go Jasper." Emmett thought to himself.

"So do you guys live here?" Jasper asked as we gathered into a circle on the towels. Alice shook her. "We're here on vacation." Bella said sadly. "I wish we lived here though." Rosalie put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "How about you guys?" Alice said happily. "We live here actually." Edward said towards his face to push his sunglasses closer to his eyes to block the shade. "Yeah. We actually live just down the block." Emmett said smiling. "Cool. We live really close actually." Alice said bouncily. "Idea." "What Alice?" Bella said looking up. "We should go tonight and party on the town?" Rosalie said reading Alice's mind. "Yes." Alice said smiling. "The guys should come along too." "Let me check my schedule." Edward said pretending to contemplate it. Emmett chuckled beside him. "I think we have that thing dude." Jasper said joking around. "Nah. I think we can cancel." Emmett said. "We most definitely can cancel." Edward said looking back at Rosalie.

Bella looked at her watch. It was nearly 5:30. Bella motioned to her wrist, signaling to Alice and Rosalie that if they wanted to head out tonight, they had better leave now to get ready. "Well this has been fun." Rosalie said getting up. "Let's exchange digits." Alice said taking out her phone and passing it around. "So how about we meet at the mall at 7?" Rosalie said. "That we can do." Jasper said. They all got up and left the beach in their own groups.

"What am I gonna wear?" Alice said throwing things out of her closet and into the hallway. "What about your little black dress and skinny jeans?" (It's one of those that like a dress and t shirt kinda things but I have no idea what the name of it is. -_-) Rosalie said coming out of her room in a red shirt that hung off her shoulder, black skinny jeans and a pair of black heels; her blonde hair in a towel. "Or how about your black mini skirt, high heel boots, pink halter top and your flower headband?" Bella said coming out in a pair of flip flops, a denim skirt and a white t shirt. "Hmmm. Both are really cute." Alice said thinking. "Which do you think Jasper will like?" "I think he'll like you in whatever you wear." Bella said smiling and going to pick up Alice's clothes. "I think I'll wear the outfit Rose suggested." Alice said running back into her room to find the outfit. "We're talking the Mustang. You have 10 minutes." Rosalie yelled going downstairs. "I'm hungry." Bella said looking through the fridge. "Save the appetite sister." Rosalie said smiling. "I'm ready." Alice said coming downstairs. "Let's go. I'm driving." Rose said. "Awesome. Shoot a text to Jasper." Bella said grabbing her bag and locking the front door.

They hopped into the car and sped off towards the mall. "Jasper said they'll meet us at the food court." Alice said from the backseat. "Good cause I'm hungry." Bella said from the front seat. They arrived at the mall and headed towards the food court. "Man. Did the mall get bigger since last year?" Bella said looking in awe. Alice squealed besides her. "I can't wait." Alice and Rosalie said together. "You guys are going to kill me and the boys." Bella said groaning. "Trust me they'll live." Alice said winking. "I don't wanna know." Bella said continuing onto the food court. Alice and Rosalie ran to catch up with her.

**Okay. So not my best chapter. -_- I tried. :P Love it? Hate it? Tweet, tweet. Whatcha think? :3**

**-Emmett's Penguin**


	3. Chapter 3

**I no own Twilight. T.T I wish I did though. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except the plot; tis mine! :3 **

Bella, Alice and Rosalie walked into the food court. "So where exactly are they suppose to meet us in this food court?" Bella asked. "Uh. I think Jamba Juice." Alice said going thru her texts. "Good. I could use a jamba juice." Bella said getting in the line. "The usual?" Rosalie and Alice nodded. She ordered and then waited for her drinks to finish. She grabbed the drinks and failed to notice the little step up when she found herself falling over it. She braced for impact when all of a sudden two arms reached around her waist and stopped her from falling. She looked up to be greeted by two sky blue eyes. (Is that Emmett's eye color? I can't remember.) "Thanks Emmett." Bella said blushing. "No problem." He said their faces only inches away. "I'm a klutz." She admitted. He let out a laugh as he picked her up bridal style and placed her back on the ground, upright. "Oh my gosh Bella. You fell again?" Alice said rushing over. "Again?" Rosalie said beside her. "Wait this is a normal thing?" Edward asked beside Rosalie. "Hi to you too Edward." Bella said glaring at him. "Hey Bella." Jasper said taking the hint. "Anyways back home, Bella falls over all the time." Rosalie said. "Good thing I was there to catch you." Emmett whispered in Bella's ear as she turned bright red again. "Well let's get this over with." She said groaning as she handed Rosalie and Alice their drinks. The guys laughed besides them and followed as they walked towards Forever 21.

They had already spent an hour in the mall and Jasper, Emmett and Edward's arms were full of the girls' shopping bags. "Did you guys want to buy the whole mall?" Jasper said laughing. "Haha. Very funny." Alice said smirking. Rosalie and Alice were whispering in each other's ears. "Come on Bella." Alice said pulling Bella towards a new store. "Umm a little help with navigating?" Edward asked from behind the bags. "Sure." Rosalie said taking his hand in hers and guiding the way.

"We're here." Alice said grabbing her portion of bags from Jasper as Bella and Rosalie did the same. "Let's go." Rosalie said. They walked into the store noticing the guys were no longer behind them. "Umm. We're missing some people." Bella said turning around. "Come on. It's just Victoria Secret." She took Emmett's hand and blushed lightly before pulling him inside the store. "Umm… Maybe this is a bad place to be." Emmett said hesitantly. "Scared of a girl's store?" Rosalie teased. "We're not scared right boys?" Edward said puffing out his chest. "No." they said doing the same. "Boys." Bella, Alice and Rosalie said together. They walked around, grabbing things to try on. They went to the dressing rooms as the guys sat down outside.

§¨©ª

"Alright. No more shopping." Bella said sitting down in a chair. "We still have the other half of the mall." Alice whined. "Give the boys a break." Bella said pointing to the guys; their arms full of bags that they couldn't see. "They're having fun?" Alice asked optimistically. "That's a lie Alice Swan." Bella said. "Okay. So maybe they're tired." she said as she watched them practically fall down into their chairs. "Can we stop now?" Jasper asked. Bella gave an I told you so look to Alice before saying "Yeah. We're going to go drop that stuff off at home then go to a BBQ on the beach. Wanna come?" "Sure. Would you like some help with the bags though?" Edward asked. "Nah. I think we got it." Rosalie said picking up her bags effortlessly. The boys stared in awe as Alice and Bella did the same. "We go shopping a lot." Alice said smiling before walking to the car with Bella and Rosalie in tow. "Text me?" Alice shouted to Jasper as Rosalie started the car. "Sure." Jasper said smiling. She blew a kiss to him as Rosalie backed out and drove them back towards their house.

"Dude." Edward said slapping Jasper on the back. "You got that look on your face." Emmett said. "Oh Jasper. You're so strong and manly, but I can carry more than you." Edward teased. "Shut up. You guys are worse than me." Jasper said defending himself. They looked away. "That's right. Nothing to say." Jasper said smirking. They all hopped into Emmett's jeep and drove home to change into more appropriate clothes. They pulled up to a big house with a large gate and a voice came out of the intercom. "Yes?" the female voice. "Mom, it's me." Emmett said into the intercom. "Hi honey. Come on in." She said as the gate opened up. "Thank you." He said driving in. They climbed outta the Jeep and thru the door; taking the stars 3 at a time.

"What do you think? Formal casual or casual?" Edward said holding up two different outfits. "Well it's the beach so I'm going to say casual." Jasper said in a pair of shorts, a white t shirt and flip flops. "You text Alice yet?" Emmett asked coming out in a pair of shorts, a black t shirt and flip flops. "Just did. Now all we gotta do is wait for the deets to come in." Jasper said putting his phone in his pocket. "We look like triplets." Edward said coming out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts, a long sleeve shirt and flip flops. "Is that a bad thing?" Emmett asked. "We're trying to impress cute girls." Edward said. "We already know Rosalie likes you so calm the fuck down." Emmett said smirking. "It's to soon to make a move don't you think?" Edward asked. "And I mean they don't even live here." "Very true but would you rather be just friends or know that once you had one of the hottest girls on the beach as your girlfriend?" Jasper asked. "Girlfriend." They all said knowingly. "So make a move tonight?" Edward asked. "You know it." Emmett said smiling.

**So begins the love. 3333 Love it? Hate it? (: Tell me about it? :3**

**-Emmett's Penguin**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still no own Twilight. T.T I wish I did. :P Yay to S.M. for writing the books for all us Twilight fans. :3 **

"I'm kinda nervous." Bella said fiddling with her fingers. "Why sweetie? You look fine?" Alice said putting the finishing touches of make up on Bella. "I feel exposed." Bella said looking down at her outfit. She had on a jean skirt, a black tube top and a pair of flip flops. Her make up was natural but noticeable. "You wear this back home all the time." Rosalie said as she curled her golden locks. "I know but it's never to impress someone." Bella said. "Honey, Emmett likes you, why are you so scared?" Alice asked. Bella shrugged, Alice gave her a reassuring hug before turning Bella to the mirror, smiling at her work. Bella gasped; she only wore lots of make up on occasion like this. "Not your usual eyeliner look like back home huh?" Alice smiled at Bella. "I love it." Bella said. "Now are you going to tell Emmett how you feel?" Rosalie said putting the finishing touches on her hair. Bella took a second before nodding. "Good." Alice said running a brush thru her hair. "And are you going to tell Edward how you feel?" Rosalie blushed before saying "Yeah. I plan on it anyways. But I'm kinda scared about the boys being around Daddy." "I already got that covered." Alice said smiling. "Daddy will be on his best behavior." Bella smiled; her sisters always took care of her.

"Girls. It's time to go set up." Charlie yelled from downstairs. They took one last look in the mirror and walked downstairs. They opened up the back door and set up on the beach. Charlie placed rocks in the shape of a circle to start a fire and placed some wood in the center, while Alice placed some charcoal in the grill that was on the porch. "Thanks sweetie." Charlie said as Alice lit the grill and walked back over to her sisters. "Jasper said that they're on the way." Alice said sitting down in the sand.

A few minutes later they heard the doorbell ring. They all jumped up and ran to the door. "Breathe." Rosalie said smiling. She opened the door and their stood the boys. Bella breathing hitched as she looked at Emmett. He smirked at her seeing her reaction. "Hey." Edward said breaking the silence. "You guys got here just in time." Rosalie said. "We just started the grill." Bella said trying to calm herself down. "Awesome." Jasper said. "Wanna go out back to the beach?" Alice said bouncily. "Sure." the boys said together.

"Mr. Swan." Edward said shaking his hand. "I'm Edward." "I'm Emmett." Emmett said shaking his hand next. "I'm Jasper." Jasper said shaking Mr. Swan's hand after Emmett. "Nice to meet you boys." He said flipping over some burgers. "Need some help?" Emmett asked smiling. "Sure. I always enjoy company." Charlie said smiling. I'll grab the plates." Bella said. "You guys go hang out on the beach." Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward all walked down to the beach leaving Bella and Emmett with Charlie. Bella walked into the house and grabbed everything they would need for their food.

Meanwhile on the beach Jasper and Alice were sitting down by the water in the sand. He pretended to yawn as he stretched and put his arm around Alice. She blushed before resting her head on his shoulders, smiling. "Alice." He said looking down at her. "I know we haven't known each other very long, and I hope I'm not rushing into things to fast, but I wanted to know if you would go out with me tomorrow night." Alice smiled before replying, "I'd love to." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Rosalie and Edward were down by the shore picking up rocks and throwing them into the water. "I bet I can throw this rock farther than you can." Rosalie said smirking. "You're on. Winner goes on a date with the loser?" Edward asked smirking. Rosalie smiled and turned away not wanting him to see her blush. "You're on." Rosalie said finally. "Ladies first." Edward said gesturing to the ocean. Rosalie pulled her arm back and threw her rock as far as she could; it flew pretty far out. "Beat that." She said smirking. Edward smiled and drew his arm back sending his rock an inch less than Rosalie's. "Hah! I win!" She said doing a happy dance and sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh you're going to get it." Edward said going after her to chase her. Rosalie giggled getting the hint to run. He was faster though; he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Rosalie squealed in delight before saying "Now about that date loser?" "Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7. Semi casual." He said putting her back down on the ground but keeping his arm around her waist.

"Dinner is ready." Charlie yelled out at them. Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper all appeared in front of him suddenly. "Wow. That was fast." He said. "I'll light the fire." Alice said going down to the circle of stones and wood in the center. Bella tossed her the pack of matches and she struck one against the pad and it lit up. She threw it on the wood and it lit up, cackling. Bella passed around the plates and Emmett passed around the forks and napkins. Everyone loaded up their plates before going to sit down by the fire. Bella sat down in between Alice and Emmett. "So tell me about yourselves." Charlie said smiling. "Well we're all juniors here at Malibu High School." Emmett said taking a bite of his burger. "Pass the ketchup please." Alice asked nicely. "Here." Charlie said handing it to her. "Thank you." Alice said taking the ketchup and squirting it on her burger. "We're also on the football team." Edward said proudly. "Football, nice." Charlie said nodding. "Guess we're going to have to see you boys play sometime." "Most definitely sir." Jasper said smiling.

They finished dinner and all sat around the fire enjoying each other's company. "Well I feel a little 7th wheel-ish." Charlie said getting up. "I'll be inside." He walked inside the house leaving them outside. Alice had her head on Jasper's shoulder while Rosalie was leaning on Edward's chest with his arms around her. Bella was sitting next to Emmett silently, twiddling her fingers. "Wanna take a walk?" Emmett whispered in her ear. She nodded and got up. "We're going to take walk." Bella said dusting the sand off her skirt. "Have fun." Rosalie said smiling. Bella shot her a glare before following Emmett down the beach.

"Nice night out tonight." Emmett said smiling. Bella nodded looking up at the moon. "You know I heard that the moon is never bigger than your thumb." Emmett said holding his thumb up to the moon. "Huh. I guess so." Bella said doing the same thing. "So?" Emmett said rubbing the back of his neck. "I really like you." Bella whispered softly. Emmett eyes grew wide before he picked her up and twirled her around. Bella giggled, "What was that for?" she asked smiling. "Because I was scared you didn't feel the same way." Emmett said. "You can always tell how I'm feeling if you look into my eyes." Bella said laughing. "What do you mean?" Emmett said. "I show my emotions easily and it's best seen in my eyes." Bella said shrugging. "So would you like to join me on a date tomorrow night?" Emmett asked. "I'd like that." Bella said smiling.

"Bella!" Alice called out to her. "Dad says it's time to go inside!" Bella smiled. "I gotta go. I'm sorry." She said to Emmett. "It's okay. No biggie. Don't want your dad hating me." He said smiling. Emmett held out his hand to her; she took it in her hand and they walked back to the house together. Alice and Rosalie were saying bye to Jasper and Edward as well. "I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said before kissing his cheek. His eyes went wide and then he smiled. "I'll text you." He said before Edward pulled him away smirking.

"Girls I think this is going to be an awesome vacation." Bella said putting her arms around Rosalie and Alice's shoulders.

**Whee. Chapter up! :D Sorry for the delay. TT~TT Anyways I hope you like the girls. I know Rosalie is suppose to have like a bitch type attitude but I thought she has no reason to hate Bella now that they're all human. They should all get along. :P All though some of Rose's attitude will still stay in the story. :3 Love it? Hate it? Tell me whatcha think. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I just realized how would the guys know the girls' last name if they never told them. So my bad for that little mess up. D: I still don't own Twilight. TT~TT Oh well. **

The next morning Bella was up bright and early in the kitchen. "Breakfast." She shouted as she placed the eggs, bacon and chocolate chip pancakes on the table. Alice yawned as she came downstairs in her silk pink pajamas, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Bella." Alice said. "Morning sleepy head." Bella said smiling. "So how was last night?" "It was amazing." Alice said taking a sip of her orange juice. "We're going out tonight." "Us too." Bella said blushing. Alice launched herself into Bella's arms. "See I knew he liked you." she squealing.

"Shhh." Rosalie said coming down the stairs in a pair of short shorts and a t shirt. "Sorry Rosie." Alice said. "It's fine. Just a little loud there honey." Rosalie said coming over and giving Bella and Alice a hug before sitting down. "Let's go dad!" They all shouted. A sleepy Charlie came stumbling down the stairs. "What?" He said sitting down on the couch. "Breakfast." Bella said going over to him and giving him a coffee. "I'm up!" Charlie said bolting off the couch to the table. Bella set his plate in front of him and he immediately stuffed some bacon in his mouth. "Chill dad." Alice said laughing. "Oh daddy, is it okay if we go to the spa and then go shopping?" Rosalie asked. "Something special going on tonight?" He asked smirking. "Yes. We all have dates." Alice said smiling. He contemplated it for a couple minutes before saying, "All right but I get to talk to them before you gals leave." "Gals?" Rosalie said looking at him. "That was out like years ago." "Dad, don't do this. You don't need to talk to them." Bella said groaning. "Oh yes I do." Charlie said. "Fine." Bella said pouting. "Finish your food and go." Charlie said putting his plate in the sink.

They finished up their breakfast and Bella hopped in the shower first. "Bella!" Alice said whining. "You take forever in the shower." "To bad, I got to the shower first." Bella said laughing. "Fine but I call the shower next." Alice said loudly so Rosalie could hear her. "Fine." Rosalie yelled back. They all took their showers and got dressed in their bikini's and headed to the spa. They spent a good two hours at the spa; they walked out feeling refreshed.

"To the mall." Alice said hopping in the car. "Hazzah." Bella said smiling. Rosalie started up her car and they drove to the mall; rocking out to whatever was playing on the radio. They arrived at the mall about 15 minutes later. Rosalie pulled into a parking space and they proceeded inside.

"So do you know where you're going tonight?" Bella asked Rosalie. She shook her head. "He said dress semi casual though. Maybe he's taking me on like a movie date or something. I'm not sure." She said. They walked into Forever 21 and started to look around.

"So I'm thinking pretty, and casual." Alice said holding up a mesh striped dress. The dress was a silver, elbow length sleeved dress with a mesh black skirt. "Omg. That's so cute." Rosalie said grabbing it from Alice and going to the dressing room. Rosalie came out a few minutes later. "So?" She said twirling around. "It's perfect." Bella said smiling. "I agree." Alice said. "I'm getting it." Rosalie said. "Wait." Alice said to Rosalie. "Try these shoes." Alice handed Rosalie a pair of black flats. (I know Rosalie wears heels and such but I thought it would be to much for a semi casual date.) "Cuter!" Bella said giving Rosalie a thumbs up. Rosalie smiled before going back into the dressing room. She came out in her regular clothes and sat down next to Bella on the dressing room bench.

"Next." Alice said smiling at Bella. She handed Bella a black short sleeve layered ruffle dress. "And take these." Alice said passing Bella the dress and a pair of black flats. Bella smiled before going into the dressing room. She walked out shyly; twiddling her fingers. "So?" she said smoothing out the dress. "Perfect!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. Bella smiled before going back into the dressing room; coming out a few minutes later.

"My turn." Alice said grabbing a black spaghetti strap dress, ruffled in layers from the waist down. She smiled and grabbed a pair of yellow flats. She came back a few minutes later. "Ta da." She said smiling. "I like the flats. They really pop against your black dress." Rosalie said smiling. "Jasper isn't going to be able to take his eyes of you." Bella said smirking. Alice blushed before going back into the dressing room. She popped out a few minutes later. She took their dresses and flats before shooing Rosalie and Bella out of the store.

A few minutes later Alice came out of the store carrying 3 bags. "What else did you buy?" Bella asked. "Just a couple things." Alice said smiling. "Come on. Let's go. We still gotta get ready." They walked back to the car before pulling out and driving to the beach house.

**The dates are next. ;D I'll admit the first paragraph or so is kinda boring. Mostly because it's just the girls getting ready. D: So be warned. XD Their outfits came right off of the Forever 21 website. So thanks Forever 21. :3 **

**Love it? Hate it? Write it down. (:**

**-Emmett's Penguin **


End file.
